This invention relates to an endodontic instrument, and more particularly to a resilient handle which supports an endo blade of the type utilized for root canal therapy.
In root canal therapy, various instruments are needed for executing the procedure. These instruments include dental files, reamers, drill bits, and the like. Typically, these instruments, are all formed of wires or rods approximately 1 inch in length whose head is retained within a handle.
The different types of instruments and accessories required are usually part of a set of instruments, all of which have similar types of handles. Usually, the tools are identified by means of particular markings on the handle, such as a number and color code, which distinguish the different types of tools and their respective sizes, so that the dentist can select the proper instrument for use during the course of the root canal therapy.
In utilizing these instruments, the dentist holds the instrument handle between his fingers and continuously manipulates the handle by rotating it between his fingers, while at the same time the dentist axially reciprocates the instrument within the tooth. Such continuous manipulations utilizing the same two fingers of the dentist's hand is generally uncomfortable and painful and frequently may cause callouses to form on the fingers.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a type of endodontic instrument for use in root canal therapy which provides more comfort to the user and avoids the inconvenience and pain during continuous working of the instrument.